


Nise Megami Tensei: Cradling Dawn

by Wribo



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	Nise Megami Tensei: Cradling Dawn

 

 

_"They have acted corruptly toward Him,_  
They are not His children, because of their defect;  
But are a perverse and crooked generation."

_\- Deuteronomy 32:5_

 

 

 Thin brimmed glasses reflected the light from a computer screen, their wearer's brow lined with sweat. The blonde haired teen had done it. He'd finally made progress into what his professors deemed impossible. One of the many woes of a prodigy was their prodigal mind, unable to gain understanding from their peers, less so from those who considered themselves their elders. But the proof was in the pudding, as they say, and Isaac was more than prepared to rub this in the face of the entire university that had doubted his research.

 

Interdimensional communication; a breathtaking achievement to be sure.

 

He pondered on what to send for a few moments. Whomever or whatever he was making contact with may have been confused by this entire scenario, far more than the student himself. Opting to simply explain the circumstances of this along with a greeting, Isaac clicked away at his keyboard before finally dragging his cursor along with his mouse and clicking send.

 

Nothing happened at first. No response. The boy sighed and lifted himself from his chair, thoughts that perhaps standard communication was off the table bubbling to the front of his mind. His eyes widened, however, as his monitor momentarily went black. As he backed away, a flash of light flooded the room before a crackling of electricity began to sound from the computer tower. Sparks surged their way across the floor and walls, and for a brief moment the silhouette of a man was formed within the light.

 

It screamed. Not in pain, but in blind rage.

 

Isaac fell to the ground, the familiar sting of static pinching at his nerves as he pulled himself back, awestruck. What once had been in the form of a man now took the shape of something much more sinister. Black skin, large pupilless eyes. Its massive claws hung with arms too slender for the creature's frame. The student had been right, it was confused. It attempted to speak, but in a language incomprehensible. It pointed to the computer angrily and stomped its feet wildly, the entire lab shaking.

 

"Please," Isaac swallowed dryly, lifting himself to his feet. His body shook involuntarily, but he forced himself to continue, "Please, be calm."

 

Another scream. The beast lunged and Isaac barely managed to leap beneath his desk to avoid its wrath. What could only be described as a demon now crashed through the floor.

 

Isaac could hear it still. It tried to make sense of its newfound surroundings, but in vain. Another crash. More screams.

 

And it fled into the night.


End file.
